


Wonder

by Belle_Evans



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Rare Pairings, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Evans/pseuds/Belle_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders how it is that they are never disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over from LJ, originally posted in 2006 (yikes!) in the Studio 60 com. Every time I think about buying the first (only) season I remember that one time I wrote a fic for the show. 
> 
> My original author note: Last night I was watching the tape of the second ep and was reminded that I'd intended to check for fic because well the end of the ep sort of screamed - someone start a slash comm for this show right now. And here it is and here's the fic that popped into my head this morning.

He wonders how it is that they are never disturbed. Maybe Danny tells his assistant not to bother him unless the building is on fire. Or maybe he tells the truth. As a recovering addict that is sort of Danny’s thing. Maybe he says _Matt is freaking out and I gotta go hold his hand._ And everyone takes that literal truth as figurative.

 

He wonders if now that Danny has only recently crawled back onto the wagon, if he still has to follow every step to the letter. Follow every proviso. It was only a weekend. How many people could he offend enough to have to make amends. Or for instance, if he has someone in his life that he’s known for years, can he start an intimate relationship with them now. 

Or would the one year moratorium on new relationships be in effect. Maybe there’s a clause, Matt thinks. And then he bites his tongue against a giggle because he doesn’t want to have to explain to Danny what he’s laughing about.

He wonders what the hell is wrong with him? He has his ex, Harri, sees her everyday and is still more than a little in love with her. He has, Jeannie who he also sees every day and has convenience sex with on occasion And now he’s holding hands with his partner. Although technically, Danny is cupping Matt’s hands between his own. 

Technically, Danny is the only one doing the holding and not for the first time. The first time was in the beginning of their previous go round with Studio 60. In the first weeks, Danny had found Matt poised over his laptop with shaking hands.

"You alright?"

Matt remembers shaking his head slowly, with real fear. That had never happened to him before. It wasn’t writer’s block. It was all right there in his head, begging to be on the page, but he couldn’t make the transition. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting like that.

"Okay," Danny had said softly as he pulled up another chair. He reached for Matt’s hands and held them in his own. They’d sat like that, neither of them saying a word for maybe twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and then he’d pulled his hands out of Danny’s.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

And that was that. During their first tenure at Studio 60, it had happened a handful of times. Mostly during sweeps. And Danny had always been right there, at the right time. Matt had never had to ask him. Like today. He’d been both surprised and more scared this time than the last.

He has a WGA award and a feature under his belt now. But still, the shaking had started in the first week, continued into the second and now in the third... In the third just like the previous two Danny had come right on time and found him unable to get from A to B. He is purposely not looking at the clock, because he thinks that it’s been longer than twenty minutes this time. 

 

And they haven’t been interrupted. During the press junket for the movie, Danny had talked about how sometimes with really creative people there was a lot of hand holding during the process. That’s the foundation for the riff Matt is prepared to do if someone should come in. With Danny working the honesty tip, he doesn’t think anyone walking into the office would prompt him to snatch his hands away. 

 

But Matt knows what it would look. Although given his history with Harri, maybe it would just be construed as praying. For strength. Maybe in a way they are. He feels the familiar tingle in his fingers and pulls his hands out of Danny’s.

"You good?"

"Yeah." He answers just like always . Danny stands and slides his glasses from his forehead to his face. Without a word, he bends forward and kisses Matt gently on the forehead, squeezes his shoulder. And then he is gone.

 

He wonders what the hell that was, because it’s new. He cheats a look at the clock. Forty minutes. Forty minutes of them sitting here, during a production week, doing nothing . He touches his fingers to his forehead briefly.

 

He wonders if he’ll be on the receiving end of Danny’s amends making sometime soon and then he slams the door shut on everything not skit related and starts typing.

End


End file.
